21 Desember
by Ren Luca
Summary: Seperti wanita itu, kejahatan Desember memberikannya kebekuan dan kedinginan sehari setelah hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuuro yang ke 11. Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, wahai diriku yang menggigil.


20 Desember, pukul 09.00 Malam

Kolam di depan sana membeku dengat cepat, cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukung disertai salju yang turun perlahan membuat siapapun yang berada di luar sana menggigil kedinginan, membutuhkan kain tebal ataupun susu cokelat untuk menghangatkan diri.

hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 11

**_The Basketball which Kuroko Plays  
Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Family, Hurt/Comfort , Tragedy, Akashi's Life Time, Child Abuse. OOC really?  
Inspired by Dave P._**

Akashi memandang lemah taman yang beku dihadapannya, lantas melirik ke arah jam besar yang menggantung di dinding. Ibunya sudah pulang, tak aneh jika ia memang harus menunggu ibunya pulang.

dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia berlari kecil menuruni tangga, menjejalkan rasa mual akibat dehidrasi dan hipotermia yang mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini. Penyakit kronis yang hinggap bagai parasit yang tidak mau meninggalkan tubuhnya, apalagi ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan kesehatan.

potret yang menggantung di samping tangga menunjukkan leluhur Seijuuro yang dominan berambut merah, gen yang tak ayal harus ia dapatkan jika mau dianggap sebagai anggota sang Akashi. leluhur yang hanya memikirkan harta dan warisan memuakkan.

Akashi Seijuuro berdiri di samping guci impor seukuran dirinya, menanti pintu depan itu akan terbuka, menunjukkan ibunya yang sudah pulang setelah melakukan percobaan medis. Kerah baju Akashi sedikit kotor karena debu, pekerjaan berat dirinya membuat hari ini seperti biasanya. Membuat dirinya dengan terpaksa mengikat diri supaya tidak terlihat capek.

Selang tak berapa lama, ia melihat ibunya membuka pintu depan.

"Sei-kun, aku pulang." katanya disertai senyuman lemah seorang ibu yang kecapekan karena bekerja, Akashi tidak menjawab, menghadap ibunya tidak memandang langsung.

ia mengintip melalui refleksi kaca besar di ruangan itu, diam-diam memperhatikan wajah perempuan dihadapannya.

perempuan paruh baya itu mendekat " hei, kau tidak rindu kepada ibumu? aku sangat merindukanmu..." ujarnya memeluk anak semata wayang. Akashi tidak membalas pelukan ibunya, ia malah gemetar menerima pelukan itu. Sinyal bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi masalah.

PLAKK

Ibunya menapar Akashi dengan keras, memaki dirinya bahwa ia anak yang tidak becus dalam mengatur rumah, seperti rumah sang keluarga Seijuuro. Bagaimana bisa luas setara dengan _Buckingham Palace_ ini ia harus membersihkannya dengan cepat dan gesit sebelum ibunya pulang?

sebagai imbalannya, Akashi Seijuuro dipaksa untuk makan dengan tofu mentah selama seminggu, tanpa memasak atau merebusnya.

"sudah bagus kau kuberi makan." ujarnya sambil berlalu

sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga 'Akashi' ini? Ia tidak habis pikir, ibunya dengan atau tanpa menyesal sedikitpun memaki dan menghina dirinya habis-habisan, mengecam dan melakukan kekerasan pada dirinya.

Mungkin ibunya sedang mabuk, tapi Sejauh yang ia tahu ibunya tidak pernah mabuk-mabukkan, minum setetes alkohol pun ia tidak pernah. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa ibunya berpendidikan tinggi dan tidak pernah dianggap remeh.

apakah ia mengidap ngangguan jiwa? seharusnya seorang ibu takkan melakukan penyiksaan terhadap anaknya sendiri, anak kandungnya sendiri.

biarpaun dirinya adalah manusia, bagi Seijuuro ia adalah wanita sekaligus monster yang hidup pada dua kepribadian, _Momster_. Itu adalah julukan yang selama ini diam-diam dia berikan untuk ibunya, sebagai rasa hormat yang ingin ia muntahkan segera tanpa basa-basi,

Akashi membereskan surat-surat penting yang menumpuk di meja kerja orang tuanya, ia harus membereskan minimal 2 kali sehari, rumah ini bagaikan kutukan yang harus ia robohkan, tempat yang seharusnya sebagai rumah dalam artian tempat beristirahat dan berkumpul bersama keluarga sepertinya hanyalah suatu kalimat dengan harapan yang hampa. Tidak ada yang bisa dipanggil rumah selama ia hidup, tidak ada.

keluarga yang ia inginkan berakhir sampai ia berumur 5 tahun, sisanya ia tidak ingat. Dulu, dulu sekali ibu dan ayahnya adalah orang tua terbaik sepanjang ia tahu. memberikan apa yang Akashi inginkan dan ya, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dipanggilnya keluarga.

"Sei-kun.. kau sudah melakukan tugas utamamu?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat anak yang sudah menginjak umur 11 tahun itu mendongkak lalu menjawabnya singkat "sudah."

perempuan itu tersenyum puas, memerlihatkan senyum mengerikan yang pernah dilihat anak lelaki itu sampai ia tidak berselera untuk makan malam. "sekarang kembali ke kamarmu! jangan tidur sampai aku membunyikan bel." perintahnya

Akashi Seijuuro menuruti perkataan ibunya, pamit meninggalkan wanita itu lalu berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Kamarnya sangat besar disertai 2 buah lemari besar yang berisi buku-buku tebal. Gorden besar di sampingnya berwarna _gold_ dengan rumbai membentuk bola, Kamarnya yang berwarna kelam itu menjadi tempat beristirahatnya setelah berjam-jam melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman selain kamarnya, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

jam menunjukkan pukuk 11 malam, Akashi melakukan tugas yang diberikan ibunya. Belajar apapun yang bisa dicernanya saat ini sampai 'waktu tidurnya' telah tiba. Dengan menahan kantuk ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, ototnya kaku rasanya seperti beku. Dimusim dingin ini akan lebih baik jika ia bisa bergelung dengan selimutnya yang hangat, namun apa daya bel itu belum berbunyi.

"aku mohon, bunyikan belnya" Akashi terisak "aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon..."

sampai pukul dua dini hari akhirnya bel itu berbunyi.

Akashi menutup bukunya lalu berlari menerjang selimut hangat yang akan menutupi dirinya dari dunia kejam ini, menutup matanya untuk beristirahat dari dunia ini, dari ibunya.

jam lima dini hari ia terbangun karena bel untuk bangun sudah berbunyi, ia hanya mempunyai waktu 3 jam hanya untuk memejamkan matanya, ia letih, ia masih ingin tidur.

tetapi mengingat ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya, ia mengurungkan niat lalu beranjak dengan gemetar ke arah lemari. Pakaiannya diganti dengan yang lebih tebal lalu turun ke bawah, dimana ia harus membersihkan rumah sebelum ayahnya pulang.

kaki mungilnya ia tutupi dengan kaus kaki dan segera mencuci peralatan makan dengan gesit. Mata yang menahan kantuknya mulai berkunang-kunang, pusing yang ia rasakan. Tofu kemarin masih belum ia sentuh, ia berniat akan memakan atau membuang saja sekalian membersihkan meja makan.

Tidak terhitung berapa waktu yang ia perlukan untuk membersihkan rumah yang super megah itu, mulai dari membersihkan dapur, mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan tangga dan karpet di ruang tamu yang menyerupai Aula pesta, membersihkan setiap debu yang hinggap di setiap sudut ruangan, mengepel tangga, apa perlu kusebutkan daftar pekerjaannya?

tak ayal ia sering menerima kekerasan fisik dari orang tuanya, ibunya lah yang lebih parah. Ayahnya tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan ibu kepada dirinya, tak perlu ia memikirkan dirinya.

pada pukul 7 pagi, ibunya telah bangun. Akashi tau itu, karena ia bisa mendengar alunan piano yang mengalun di lantai atas. yang sering dimainkan ibunya pada saat pagi hari, nada menyeramkan buatan komposer yang terkenal. Apapun itu, Akashi tidak ingin membahasnya

"Sei-kun, ... ke-ma-ri-laah" perintahnya, walaupun masih pagi hari, ia yakin sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya

Lantas Akashi berlari terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri ibunya, melupakan sarapan istimewanya di dapur. "y-ya, ma?" jawabnya sambil menunduk, ia sama sekali tidak berani memandang wajah sekaligus ekspresi ibunya.

"ne, menurutmu apa aku harus memainkan Fur Elise lagi? "tanyanya sambil mengubah _sheet_ musik pada tablet dihadapannya. Akashi tidak menjawab, ia kebingungan antara menjawab dan tidak.

rahangnya kaku, lalu mulutnya terbuka akan menjawab "Ca-Canon In D Major" jawabnya pelan

wanita paruh baya itu berhenti seolah-olah ia mendengar dengan jelas sekali apa yang anak itu katakan, ia memandang ke arah Akashi lalu menamparnya kuat-kuat

"BERANINYA KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ibunya akan begini.

darah menetes dari hidung Akashi, ia mencoba menutupi darah yang hampir bercecer di lantai itu dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Karpet yang dibawah kakinya terasa kasar walaupun saat itu ia sedang mengenakan kaus kaki

"kemari!"

tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan dirinya, ibunya memanggilnya. Jangan sampai ia marah lagi atau ia bisa disiksa "kau ini dungu atau tuli?! ayo cepat mainkan." perintahnya, Akashi kebingungan ia harus berbuat apa "AYO DUDUK LALU MAINKAN PIANONYA!" ibunya memukul Akashi dengan keras sampai lututnya menabrak kursi piano.

sakit dan lebam biru yang ia terima.

sekalipun ibunya sering menyiksa, ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan orang tuanya, khususnya ibunya sendiri. Perlakuan apapun ia terima tanpa protes, tapi imbasnya ia banyak mendapatkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan disodori berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh petugas kesehatan di sekolah.

sekarang, ibunya menyuruh untuk memainkan piano, bagaimana bisa ia bermain kalau ternyata dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh benda itu? mengetahui nadanya pun hanya sedikit melalui buku "jangan katakan kau tidak belajar? atau membaca buku panduan pianomu itu?" tanya ibunya, menekan intonasi menahan amarah

memang benar, ibunya membelikan buku paduan piano tanpa diminta Akashi sekalipun. Akashi pernah membacanya sepintas, tetapi saat ia telah membaca beberapa halaman bel terkutuk itu sudah terdengar.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku membelikan benda itu untukmu hah? untuk kau pajang?!" suara memekik amarahnya terdengar sangat menakuti dirinya, Akashi meringis, ia takut kepada ibunya ketika sedang marah seperti ini.

"buka kaus kakimu" perintah ibunya

Akashi gemetar, sambil menyeka hidungnya ia membuka kaus kaki itu dengan enggan. "sekarang mundur dan berdiri di sana. " ibunya menunjuk ke arah tangga sambil berkacak pinggang, ia harus berdiri di sana

"Diam disitu sambil aku selesai memainkan Canon In D Major atas saranmu." katanya, Akashi melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk ibunya, marmer yang ditapakinya terasa dingin dan sialnya hari masih pagi, dan ia kedinginan di musim dingin ini.

Ibunya duduk kembali, jemarinya dengan gesit memindahkan _sheet_ di tabletnya. Kuku yang dipoles merah menyala itu berhenti men-tap ketika ia telah menemukan salah satu potongan nada yang dicarinya. Figur seorang ibu yang anggun memainkan piano, umurnya tidak terlihat tua karena ibunya menikah,- tepatnya dijodohkan saat ia masih remaja. Sekitar umur 27 tahunan ibunya menikah setelah lulus di Universitas di London dengan menyandang gelar terbaik.

Akashi kini sudah kedinginan, ia menggigil berdiri tanpa alas pada marmer putih itu, wajahnya memerah, dan telinganya sakit, darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sudah tidak lagi keluar. Pikiran Akashi kosong tanpa ingin menerima informasi lagi. Kepalanya pusing, dan jantungnya berdetak lemah.

hipotermianya meningkat jadi parah.

Apa yang Akashi tidak ketahui adalah ibunya sudah berdiri di hadapannya lalu mendorong pemuda itu sampai jatuh berguling di tangga. Dirinya kini tergeletak begitu saja di hadapan tangga, wajahnya lebam dan kulitnya kaku sampai biru, kaki kanannya sobek sampai mengeluarkan darah yang memenuhi celananya. Ya, dirinya sudah siap bila malaikat maut menjemputnya segera dan membawanya pergi dari sini.

ah ya, bila dirinya sudah ada di surga nanti, bisakah ia bertemu dengan neneknya? kembali ia teringat dirinya pernah dibelikan kado permen berbentuk kucing dari neneknya,

"kau sudah bangun Sei-kun?"tanya lembut seseorang di luar sana

ternyata surga masih jauh yang diharapkan, dirinya terpanggil lagi ke dunia mengerikan ini.

Akashi bangun disambut oleh silaunya cahaya lampu yang tepat diatas kepalanya, serta ruangan serba putih dan wanita merah itu. Dinginnya alas yang ia tiduri seperti bongkahan es yang menggelitiki punggungnya, ia menggigil kedinginan.

ibunya sedang membelakangi dirinya, menggunakan jas dokter yang terlalu kontras untuk retinanya.

lantas ibunya menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tangannya, lalu dengan setengah sadar Akashi tau bahwa ibunya kini sedang memberinya obat bius. "seharusnya kau bersyukur karena sekarang aku tidak menggunakan baju bedahku, dan ya luka di kakimu itu.." ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku akan melakukan sesuatu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu, _sayang.. _" ibunya memotong kulit pergelangan tangannya sehingga memanjang, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kail seperti kail yang dipergunakan untuk memancing. Jemarinya dengan sigap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, terdengar suara rekaman lantunan piano _Happy Birthday_ memantul ke seluruh penjuru ruangan,

ah, dirinya tidak merasakan dingin lagi.

_Selamat Ulang Tahun Akashi Seijuuro yang ke 11_


End file.
